Rules Of The Game
The Rules we play by: The following is a condensed list rules related to gameplay on 4TMU, for the duration of the Alpha and Beta stages it is subject to change. For a comprehensive list of rules taken directly from the mush check HERE For How to play the game check this tips page Wheaton's Law Don't be a dick. For mature audiences only Due to the current nature of the internet, and American law players must be at least 18 years old in real life. Characters must be at least 15 years of age in-character, and must visually identify as such. Characters which misrepresent their age (ex. A loli who is 500 years old in-lore) will be rejected. If two characters have a child, that child must remain an NPC until they come of age. ICA=ICC We are a mostly consent based game with a focus on roleplay (Playing a character) first above such things as rollplay (Utilizing dice to determine success.), This in mind we would like to remind everyone that In-Character Actions (ICA) result (=) in In-Character Consequences (ICC). What does this mean for you as a player? Well for instance if your character decides to go around Gotham slaughtering everyone, you can expect the police to issue out a warrant for your characters capture which can result in jail time or worse. Depending on your actions, your character may be killed. OOC in IC Out-of-Character (OOC) is completely different from In-Character (IC.) No OOC info should be used IC. Punishing someone IC for an OOC action is equally inappropriate. Death Characters be they FC or OC can and may die with permission from the player in question and a member of staff. Having died does not mean a character isn't able to be applied for, or that they won't come back. Erotic Role-Play Tiny-Sex, Cybering, Erotic Roleplay, or whatever you want to call it is only allowed for characters over 18 . As above, there is no loli exception. A character must be visually represented as a post-pubescent. ALL CHARACTERS are required to follow these rules. TS must be done in private rooms, in pages, or not at all. All TS activities must be consented to by the players, if not necessarily the characters themselves. NO you can NOT use your powers, dice, or anything else to force another character to have sex with yours. If you do this you'll be banned. Do not plagiarize This is not a request. If you are found doing this the offending content will be deleted and you'll be asked to build it from scratch. If you get away with it and are found out you will lose your character. If you do it repeatedly and shamelessly we will ban you from our game Remember to act according to the setting While we have some leeway in this rule, more-so then the others on this list, we the staff would like to remind everyone who is a player of 4TMU that we are a period game, set in an alternate 1920's. As such we do not have iPhones (Or cellphones), the world wide web, or many of the modern liberties that people take for granted. There is still segregation and homosexuality is not widely ICLY accepted so you're not likely to see openly homosexual couples. You're also not likely to see a black or woman president. While we do not expect everyone to use exclusively period appropriate slang, we would prefer if the attempt was made to keep in mind the general attitudes and attire of the people of New York at the time our game takes place. Not all concepts are equal Some concepts are restricted our outright banned on 4TMU, as on most games, keep that in mind before you apply a character.